Mystery Gift
Mystery Gift is a feature that distributes special Pokémon and items to players, usually for a certain event or special occasions. Accessing Mystery Gift On the Main Menu screen, choose Mystery Gift to receive free items or Pokémon from the developers of Pokémon Uranium after creating a save file and getting your Pokédex. To pick up the gifts, go to any PokéMart and talk to the NPC on the left of the shop. He will be wearing a green mailman attire. List of Mystery Gits 'Ongoing Mystery Gifts' This Destiny Knot was introduced to celebrate the initial release of Pokémon Uranium. These items (Aromatic Herb and Sachet) were added to allow players to obtain Miasmedic and Aromatisse, as neither item is available through gameplay. 'Christmas 2018' This special Devimp was released on December 25, 2018 to to celebrate Pokemon Uranium's 2018 Christmas event. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and is nicknamed Krampus. It knows as an event move. This Tancoon was also released for Christmas 2018. It has IVs of 31 in each stat ,and is nicknamed Max. It knows as an event move. Past Mystery Gifts 'Halloween 2018' This special Baashaun was released on October 30, 2018 to to celebrate Pokemon Uranium's 2018 Halloween event. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and is nicknamed Dolly. This spooky Masking was also released for Halloween 2018. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, its Hidden Ability Synchronize, and two previously unobtainable egg moves in Telekinesis and Yawn. It is nicknamed Blair. 2nd Anniversary A special Cassnail named Pechy was released on August 6, 2018 to celebrate the 2nd Anniversary of Uranium. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and Pokérus. It also knows the previously unobtainable Egg Move Shell Smash. Easter 2018 This special Easter Sheebit was released on April 1st, 2018 to coincide with Easter. It is nicknamed "Hershey" and has 31 IVs in each of its stats. April Fools 2018 This Duplicat was released on April 1st, 2018 to coincide with April Fool's Day. It is advertised as a "6IV" individual; however, it actually has 6 IVs in each stat, as opposed to 6 stats with 31 IVs. It is jokingly nicknamed "God" and unlike the other mystery gifts, is contained in a regular Poké Ball as opposed to a Cherish Ball. Lunar New Year 2018 This special Luxi was released on the first day of the Lunar New Year to commemorate the Year of the Dog. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and a random nature. Version 1.2.2 changed the ability of all existing New Year Luxi to its hidden ability Regenerator. Christmas 2017 For Christmas 2017, players received both of the following Pokemon. Each has IVs of 31 in all stats. Halloween 2017 This Lunapup was introduced to celebrate Pokemon Uranium's 2017 Halloween event. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, a random nature and the Defiant Ability. Pahar This Nuclear Pahar, formerly impossible to obtain, was released to celebrate Uranium's 1-year anniversary. It has the new move and an IV of 31 in each stat. 'Jackdeary' This special Jackdeary was given for Easter 2017. It has the ability and the moves and , neither of which Jackdeary can normally obtain, IVs of 31 in each stat, and Pokérus. It is holding a Lucky Egg. 'Pufluff' This re-skinned Pufluff was given out to celebrate New Years 2016. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and the ability. 'Spookymons' For Halloween 2016, players would randomly receive one of the following: 'Jerbolta' This Jerbolta was introduced to celebrate the initial release of Pokémon Uranium. It has IVs of 31 in each stat and a Modest nature (plus special attack, minus attack), allowing it to make great use of the Destiny Knot gift given at the same time. Beta Mystery Gifts Fafurr This Fafurr was released to celebrate Christmas 2015. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, a Jolly nature and the ability Fur Coat. Chimical This Chimical was given out to for the release of Beta 4.3. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, a Timid nature and its Hidden Ability, Contrary. S51 This S51 was given out for the release of Beta 4.2. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, a Modest nature and hold its Mega Stone, the Unidentified Fallen Object. Modrille This Modrille was given out for the release of Beta 4.1. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, an Adamant nature and the ability Sand Rush. Eevee This Eevee was introduced as the first Mystery Gift to celebrate New Year. It has IVs of 31 in each stat, a Hasty nature and the ability Adaptability. Category:Interconnectivity Features